If I Die Tomorrow
by Slayrbellz
Summary: After twenty years, the Black Scythe Sisters, infamous demon hunters, return to London seeking Sebastian Michealis. He and his young master must be warned.They were being hunted by undefeatable foe...by Satan himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Untouchable**

Chapter 1

My aching, bruised and weary body would run no farther through shadowed trees and roots trying to grab me. My jaw connected harshly with the frozen ground when a root caught my foot. As I heard the howl of wolves and behind other roots moved in, trapping my arms and legs, holding me prisoner to the dank earth. As the howls grew closer I tried to move again against the earth's bindings, but my body lost its strength.

As the howls reached their climax the shadowed face of the man appeared and then the gunshot. I jolted from the dream.

This time it was the rattling of the train as we made for London, Britain's mother city and home of Queen Victoria.

"Is it the dream again, Ivy?" my elder half sister, Crimson, asked, noting my sudden startle.

I only nodded, finding no suitable words. For what can a girl say of a dream that haunts her sleep endlessly? It was always the same; the forest with their reaching roots and branches, the fall, the wolves, the man's face, and then the gunshot. It disturbed me deeply. Every other time I'd had dreams like this something terrible always ensued.

"Are you feeling okay, Ivy?" Crimson asked in a Transylvanian accent that matched my own.

"Fine." I knew she worried, and rightly so, for my sleep had been haunted by darkness as of late. Then there was also the issue of my deteriorating health, thanks to the unwelcome but inescapable fact that I was half demon. This was the reason of our journey to London.

"Things will be better once we find Jasper." I noted.

Crimson met my gaze with her own hard ice stare. "As much as I dislike him, yes, he is our best hope."

Jasper Hex, the only man, well, demon actually, that I had ever or would ever love. It only makes sense he was my last hope to live.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Crimson?" I asked. "It looks empty, let alone creepy."

"That only makes it more interesting. Come on!"

I was helpless as she pulled me through the door into the dark room.

The place looked as though no one had cleaned it in months.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked quietly.

"He he he. Do I finally have the ultimate pleasure of addressing the Black Scythe Princesses?" a strange echoic voice questioned.

I drew a knife out of nervousness.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Crimson demanded, her knife drawn also.

"Very well."

A coffin opened towards the back of the room and an odd looking man cloaked in black with long silver hair stepped out. Despite the silver hair, he neither looked old or young, but rather ageless. His black crooked top-hat gave him at least seven inches and silver bangs hid his eyes. They were so thick I wondered how he could see. From under the bangs a long scar crossed the bridge of his nose and right cheekbone. Another circled his left small finger, adding to his already creepy appearance. For a man (or perhaps not) his fingernails were quite long, at least an inch and a half, and painted black. Other than that his slim figure was cloaked in black.

"I knew it! The Black Scythe Princesses! Come in, come in! There's a cake just done in the oven for your arrival. Help yourselves!"

"You're the one they call Undertaker?" I asked.

"Why of course! Revealing one's true name can be very dangerous here, Missy Maddox," he said in an odd tone.

"Um, where are we to put our bags?" I asked him.

"Oh, I suppose you do need somewhere to sleep. How do coffins sound?"

"GYAHAHAHA!" He proceeded to fall against a table in fits of hysteric cackles.

" Gotcha didn't I? There's a back room set up for you. You can put your things there."

Crimson and I moved in that direction as he crumbled into fits of cackles again.

_Great…we were being hosted by a crazy man._

I lay awake on the sofa after the place went silent. I listened to my sister's soft breathing on the floor by the sofa. She'd insisted on taking the floor on argument that I might sleep better were I more comfortable. I knew sleep would not come peacefully though. It hadn't in eight years.

I turned my head to look at Crimson. Her face looked so peaceful, free of the stress our lives brought. If I could release the tension, even just a bit, I would jump at the chance. But I was the reason of her worries now, though I wished it was otherwise; deteriorating health, the dreams, and the fact that my own power was slowly killing me. Not to mention the fact that now both our lives were in danger, the reason we had to find Jasper.

Crimson….I owed her more than my life was worth, yet she fought so hard to save it. She had always been there for me, taught me everything; socializing, to fight, and how to hunt the demon. Hell, she practically raised me after our mother lost her mind upon discovery that her second born, me, was half demon. I'd always admired her, strength and beauty I didn't have. Her fiery wild red hair and sparkling cobalt eyes made her the first noticed in any crowd. Whereas my plain black hair and amber eyes seemed to ward people off, an unwelcome trait from my father, who I never cared to meet. The only useful thing was that it seemed to attract demons fairly well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A moonless night hid shadowed forms and thunder masked the whistling steel and sudden grunts and cries. A fire spit and hissed as another demon corpse was tossed on it. With only the whistle of steel as warning, another body fell to her black blade. They didn't even have time to scream.

"Three should be enough, Crimson," I told her.

"We should head back to the Undertaker's and rest till tomorrow. Then we'll find him."

Her ice blue eyes looked nearly ghostlike in a lightning flash. "Okay."

I heard her steel sword slide back into its umbrella scabbard before we walked from the scene.

Sebastian

"The bodies are almost too mangled to identify, aren't they? What do you think, Sebastian?" my young master asked out of the blue.

I looked at him oddly before answering. He had never asked my opinion before. I couldn't tell him the whole of it, he wouldn't understand it.

"Yes, they are rather difficult to identify. I think it best if people remain watchful at night until this violent killer is stopped. I also believe that we shall be late for tea if we don't leave soon."

But this killer wouldn't be stopped, at least not by humans, for they themselves weren't human. Not even the victims were human, they were demon. This was the work of hunters and damn powerful ones at that. These weren't low level demons; two were arch demons, my own level. The letter M with the center lines forming an X carved into some victims burnt flesh gave it away.

_Maddox…so the sisters have returned. _

"I don't think we can be of more help, Sebastian," Ciel said.

"I think our views agree on this Master. Very well, I shall retrieve the carriage."

The next three minutes a handsome carriage carted by two pretty blood bays pulled up. Being a demon myself, my two favorite colors were black and red. I couldn't resist the horses' rich crimson velvet coat color, and their silk black manes and tails. Besides, like cats, horses were far more intelligent than humans gave them credit.

Trees and brush seemed to pass by as in a dream as the two mares towed the carriage gladly home where they knew rich oats and warmth awaited them, plus an apple on my part.

It wasn't long before I sensed the danger, about the same time as the horses. But, already too late, they spooked. The mare on the left tried to run left while her partner tried the opposite. I didn't even have time to steady them before a blade caught my throat and strong arms forced my head back against the carriage painfully.

The horses stopped instantly when a female voice shouted something in old Slavic. The force knocked both me and my captor to the ground. This freed my hands enough to try to fight, but my opponent was strong and I didn't even see their face before I ended up pinned to the ground, knife at my throat and the point of a sharp heel digging into my back.

I only saw their feet, booted in tall black heels, and the hem of their black leather trench coat with faint gold trim. Then I heard the voice to match.

"Well, well Jasper Hex. You're a hard man to find." The woman's voice dripped heavily with a Slavic accent, but all the same I recognized it. There was only one being alive who still knew that name.

_Ivy…_

"You used to bodies to make us come into London, didn't you?" I inquired.

Her chuckle rang as clear and sweet as the ring of the black blade she wield.

"You caught on quickly, Jasper. I wasn't sure you would."

"It's been awhile, Ivy. Could you possibly tell Crimson to release me?" I ventured.

"So you do remember me. I'm so touched you do," my captor hissed in my ear.

Instead of loosening her hold, she yanked my head up and back by my hair. Had I been human, she would have snapped my neck.

"How could I not? You tried to kill me thrice, not counting now."

The carriage door opened. "Sebastian, what the hell happ….uh, did I miss something?"

Ivy's tone turned haughty. "This is your new master, _Sebastian, _this little shrimp?"

"What did you call me?" Ciel growled.

"Simply stating the truth, Young Earl," Ivy laughed. "Crimson, you may release him now."

Almost reluctantly Ivy's elder sister released her death grip on me.

I stretched my neck once I stood up and brushed off. "You've gotten my coat all muddy, Crimson. That deserves punishment."

The hot head's icy blue eyes flashed like deadly sapphire daggers. "Just try, it and see how quickly I take your head!"

Knowing enough from experience not to challenge her, I ignored her and turned to Ciel. "Young Master, may I introduce Miss Ivy and Crimson Maddox. They're old friends of mine, and also hunters…demon hunters," I said, glancing to Ivy.

She appeared exactly as I remember, though her pale face looked thinner, cheekbones much more prominent. This exaggerated the sleek blue/black hair cascading just past her shoulder and her amber eyes, oh her eyes! They shone bright as fire, though rich and sweet as fresh drawn blood; so beautiful, so cat like. She looked as lithe as ever, though almost too thin. She tried to hide this using the long thick coat. On a belt hidden, a light weight single bladed sword peeked from under her arm, easily in reach. I supposed also, a black blade.

Crimson looked also as I remember; her long black and green kimono and spiraling black hair streaked with red. Icy cobalt eyes glared hauntingly from her ashen face. I knew the black lacy umbrella she carried hid a black bladed sword in the main shaft. She would never go anywhere without that sword. Both of course, carried other weapons, just hidden ones.

"Why didn't you just fight them off? I have no time to stop for this!" Ciel demanded.

I looked down, wondering how to put it. "Well, you see, Master, they're actually stronger than I."

"What? Impossible! You're a demon and they're - well, women! How -"

Nearly as fast as lightning Ivy rushed forward, then held both his arms wrenched behind his back painfully.

I rushed to stop her, but I didn't even take two steps before faster than even I could see a black blade slammed into my chest with the force of twenty rhinoceros. Wind knocked, I stumbled back and tried to duck under it, where the blade only slammed on my knees, nearly snapping them. Crimson's arctic glare stopped me from trying anything else.

"Now what were you saying about women?" Ivy hissed.

Ciel glared. "Annoy – Ow! I mean wonderful, strong and smart!"

Ivy nodded and slowly released him. "Good."

"Was that really necessary?" I reproached, rising from my sore knees.

She glared fiery daggers. "Children need to be taught properly."

"Why have you come after twenty years?" I questioned.

"You need our help. You're being targeted from both sides. You cannot hope to fight this one alone," Ivy explained.

I raised my brows. "Oh are we? That's what you said last time. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." I turned to Ciel.

"BAKA! You think you can fight Satan alone? Good bloody luck!"

I fought to keep the sudden fear off my face as I turned to Crimson.

"Yeah, he and just about everyone else want your head on a plate! Someone couldn't keep their damn mouth shut. Think you can fight them all alone?" Her icy eyes flashed like lightning, as if blaming me for Satan wanting my head.

"Young Master, I do believe we shall be late for tea. Ivy, Crimson, care to join us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mansion had fallen dark and quiet as a crescent moon rose high in a speckled indigo eternity. A clear night, the first in all the time we'd been in Britain. A crackling warm fire kept Crimson and I downstairs in the parlor stretched out on the sofas. Crimson still wore the kimono, though I'd abandoned my trench coat for something more comfortable.

We'd had a warmer welcome than I'd expected from the house tenants. Apparently Sebastian had a certain effect on all of them. That should've been expected, I supposed. He'd certainly had an effect on me, and still did.

Speak of the devil…literally.

Appearing nonchalant, he came down the hall as every other night, but for one thing. He carried a bottle of one of England's best _Pinot Noir._

Crimson chuckled. "Won't your shrimp master be annoyed you wasted wine that good on people he doesn't like?"

Sebastian didn't bat an eye as he set two crystal glasses on the side table and poured the wine. "He may have been saving it for something, but you are my guests. I will still treat you as so."

I took the glass he passed me without even a smile, though caught Sebastian's eye. Weariness had started to wear on me. Sebastian was no fool, he likely already knew something was wrong with me. His scarlet eyes said it all.

_Scarlet eyes…eyes I loved, though now dark and brooding._

"So," he started, leaning against a side table. "I know you two well enough to know you wouldn't actually care if anyone's life was in danger besides one of your own. What's this really about? Why did you come?"

"We need each other's help, Sebastian. Crimson wasn't exaggerating when she said Satain wanted our heads. He and every other demon or Shinigami of the world wants to see us as dead as doornails. Someone who knew about twenty years ago couldn't keep their mouth shut. i suppose probably to bribery," I explained.

"i suppose you don't know who? When did it start?" he questioned. He sounded like a detective. Had the situation been lighter, I might have laughed.

Crimson answered for me, "We think about nine months ago. We've had hunters trailing us the last few months."

"So you bring them here. How much exactly do you hate me, Crimson?"

"Sebastian, please…" I interrupted. I was no mood for their squabbling. I took a sip of wine only because I knew I'd be sicker if I didn't.

He remained glaring at her. "So the famed Black Scythe Princesses need the help of a demon…that's low. Why should I help? I might just save my own neck if I turn you in, so why?"

Crimson jumped to her feet before I even swallowed my sip. "BAKA! Because I cannot defend myself and Ivy against this mass of enemies! And I'm not about to leave her to those…THINGS!"

Brilliant, why not just hold a flag up in his face. _'Your ex-girlfriend is dying and thats why were here!'_

"Crimson…" One look at me had her sitting again.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he looked between us, settling on me. "Ivy? What aren't you telling me?"

Crimson saved me the breath. "Ivy is dying, Sebastian. She can't fight or she'll push too hard and..." She couldn't finish. Knowing her, she didn't want to think of what would happen if I pshed myself too hard, thugh the answer appeared in eveyrone's mind none the less. I would die.

A look of genuine surprise flashed across his chiseled face, instantly turning to disbelief.

I could do nothing but nod. No good would come from lying about this.

"Tha-that's impossible…it can't be. Since when? Nothing like that has ever happened before. It must be something else, something fixable."

"There's never been a demon/reaper hybrid before either!" Crimson snapped.

My face must have told him the truth. I knew I must look awful; too thin, ashen, tired, sick…the face of a dying woman...correction, girl. I was barely eighteen, at least in human years.

"So what about Ciel? He will demand to know something," I changed the subject.

"Since he will take advantage of the truth, I won't tell him anymore than you already have. He will only know you are helping us," decided the demon.

"He is more observant than you think. Do not let your feeling for my sister show."

"Thank you, but I am well aware of what he is capable. Now, remind me again. What feelings are you referring to?"

Her glare would put any wildfire to shame.

I interrupted before something bad happened. "It's quite late, and Crimson and I were up last night. I think we should all call it a day."

Two pairs of eyes turned back to me, one dark and brooding and one still indignant.

Sebastian nodded. "It is late, and I still have yet to prepare for tomorrow. I shall show you your rooms." He headed toward the stairs.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be right across the hall if you need me," Crimson said as she stood in front of her room. She seemed reluctant to leave me alone with Sebastian.

"Goodnight, Crimson. You get some sleep too. I'll be fine, I promise." I couldn't actually promise that, the last few nights had been a wreck, but I said it all the same to calm her. On the other hand, this time we stayed with Sebastian, that had to count for something…I hoped.

Sebastian closed the door behind him as I wandered to the bed, glad to sit down.

"You know you're still a bad liar, Sebastian," I said.

"And what makes you think that may I ask?"

"She knows, and I know. There's no aim in trying to lie. It's obvious by the fact you agreed to help us."

He'd caught on by now. "I agreed to help only out of moral value to a woman, not out of love." He stood in front of me, his red eyes dark and brooding. I saw it for what it was, pain only I ever saw. A wound I'd caused, now festering.

"Then why are you helping us? Why are you worried about me at all?"

After a moment of silence he turned from me to the window, gazing into the indigo infinity. He completely changed the subject.

"Why did you leave, twenty years ago? Why didn't I at least hear from you, knew you were alive? No note or anything, you were just gone."

I went to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. It wasn't safe for us together. Not even love is worth putting one's life in danger."

He didn't look away from the window. "And yet here you stand, in my master's house, next to me, with both our lives in danger."

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I would change the situation if I could, but you are my, our, last hope. I cannot change the past, nor expect forgiveness. I can only try to heal the wounds."

The eyes he turned to me held such suffocating pain I wondered how he'd remained sane. Perhaps he hadn't.

He took my hand and placed my palm over his heart. "Then start here."

His heartbeat calmed mine, bringing it to a safer pace. Somehow, I felt just a little better with him.

He turned into the stranger again. "I am keeping you from sleep. I apologize, Ivy."

Without any warning he suddenly lifted and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently, but turned immediately after.

"I shall wake you in the morning." He went to the door. Pausing he said without looking at me, "Ivy, I am no longer the Jasper you knew."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

A moonless night hid shadowed forms and thunder masked the whistling steel and sudden grunts and cries. A fire spit and hissed as another demon corpse was tossed on it. With only the whistle of steel as warning, another body fell to her black blade. They didn't even have time to scream.

"Three should be enough, Crimson," I told her.

"We should head back to the Undertaker's and rest till tomorrow. Then we'll find him."

Her ice blue eyes looked nearly ghostlike in a lightning flash. "Okay."

I heard her steel sword slide back into its umbrella scabbard before we walked from the scene.

Sebastian

"The bodies are almost too mangled to identify, aren't they? What do you think, Sebastian?" my young master asked out of the blue.

I looked at him oddly before answering. He had never asked my opinion before. I couldn't tell him the whole of it, he wouldn't understand it.

"Yes, they are rather difficult to identify. I think it best if people remain watchful at night until this violent killer is stopped. I also believe that we shall be late for tea if we don't leave soon."

But this killer wouldn't be stopped, at least not by humans, for they themselves weren't human. Not even the victims were human, they were demon. This was the work of hunters and damn powerful ones at that. These weren't low level demons; two were arch demons, my own level. The letter M with the center lines forming an X carved into some victims burnt flesh gave it away.

_Maddox…so the sisters have returned. _

"I don't think we can be of more help, Sebastian," Ciel said.

"I think our views agree on this Master. Very well, I shall retrieve the carriage."

The next three minutes a handsome carriage carted by two pretty blood bays pulled up. Being a demon myself, my two favorite colors were black and red. I couldn't resist the horses' rich crimson velvet coat color, and their silk black manes and tails. Besides, like cats, horses were far more intelligent than humans gave them credit.

Trees and brush seemed to pass by as in a dream as the two mares towed the carriage gladly home where they knew rich oats and warmth awaited them, plus an apple on my part.

It wasn't long before I sensed the danger, about the same time as the horses. But, already too late, they spooked. The mare on the left tried to run left while her partner tried the opposite. I didn't even have time to steady them before a blade caught my throat and strong arms forced my head back against the carriage painfully.

The horses stopped instantly when a female voice shouted something in old Slavic. The force knocked both me and my captor to the ground. This freed my hands enough to try to fight, but my opponent was strong and I didn't even see their face before I ended up pinned to the ground, knife at my throat and the point of a sharp heel digging into my back.

I only saw their feet, booted in tall black heels, and the hem of their black leather trench coat with faint gold trim. Then I heard the voice to match.

"Well, well Jasper Hex. You're a hard man to find." The woman's voice dripped heavily with a Slavic accent, but all the same I recognized it. There was only one being alive who still knew that name.

_Ivy…_

"You used to bodies to make us come into London, didn't you?" I inquired.

Her chuckle rang as clear and sweet as the ring of the black blade she wield.

"You caught on quickly, Jasper. I wasn't sure you would."

"It's been awhile, Ivy. Could you possibly tell Crimson to release me?" I ventured.

"So you do remember me. I'm so touched you do," my captor hissed in my ear.

Instead of loosening her hold, she yanked my head up and back by my hair. Had I been human, she would have snapped my neck.

"How could I not? You tried to kill me thrice, not counting now."

The carriage door opened. "Sebastian, what the hell happ….uh, did I miss something?"

Ivy's tone turned haughty. "This is your new master, _Sebastian, _this little shrimp?"

"What did you call me?" Ciel growled.

"Simply stating the truth, Young Earl," Ivy laughed. "Crimson, you may release him now."

Almost reluctantly Ivy's elder sister released her death grip on me.

I stretched my neck once I stood up and brushed off. "You've gotten my coat all muddy, Crimson. That deserves punishment."

The hot head's icy blue eyes flashed like deadly sapphire daggers. "Just try, it and see how quickly I take your head!"

Knowing enough from experience not to challenge her, I ignored her and turned to Ciel. "Young Master, may I introduce Miss Ivy and Crimson Maddox. They're old friends of mine, and also hunters…demon hunters," I said, glancing to Ivy.

She appeared exactly as I remember, though her pale face looked thinner, cheekbones much more prominent. This exaggerated the sleek blue/black hair cascading just past her shoulder and her amber eyes, oh her eyes! They shone bright as fire, though rich and sweet as fresh drawn blood; so beautiful, so cat like. She looked as lithe as ever, though almost too thin. She tried to hide this using the long thick coat. On a belt hidden, a light weight single bladed sword peeked from under her arm, easily in reach. I supposed also, a black blade.

Crimson looked also as I remember; her long black and green kimono and spiraling black hair streaked with red. Icy cobalt eyes glared hauntingly from her ashen face. I knew the black lacy umbrella she carried hid a black bladed sword in the main shaft. She would never go anywhere without that sword. Both of course, carried other weapons, just hidden ones.

"Why didn't you just fight them off? I have no time to stop for this!" Ciel demanded.

I looked down, wondering how to put it. "Well, you see, Master, they're actually stronger than I."

"What? Impossible! You're a demon and they're - well, women! How -"

Nearly as fast as lightning Ivy rushed forward, then held both his arms wrenched behind his back painfully.

I rushed to stop her, but I didn't even take two steps before faster than even I could see a black blade slammed into my chest with the force of twenty rhinoceros. Wind knocked, I stumbled back and tried to duck under it, where the blade only slammed on my knees, nearly snapping them. Crimson's arctic glare stopped me from trying anything else.

"Now what were you saying about women?" Ivy hissed.

Ciel glared. "Annoy – Ow! I mean wonderful, strong and smart!"

Ivy nodded and slowly released him. "Good."

"Was that really necessary?" I reproached, rising from my sore knees.

She glared fiery daggers. "Children need to be taught properly."

"Why have you come after twenty years?" I questioned.

"You need our help. You're being targeted from both sides. You cannot hope to fight this one alone," Ivy explained.

I raised my brows. "Oh are we? That's what you said last time. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." I turned to Ciel.

"BAKA! You think you can fight Satan alone? Good bloody luck!"

I fought to keep the sudden fear off my face as I turned to Crimson.

"Yeah, he and just about everyone else want your head on a plate! Someone couldn't keep their damn mouth shut. Think you can fight them all alone?" Her icy eyes flashed like lightning, as if blaming me for Satan wanting my head.

"Young Master, I do believe we shall be late for tea. Ivy, Crimson, care to join us?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No sound other than the two mares' hoof beats drifted into the carriage as it went through the cobblestoned streets. We pulled to a stop before a single story gray wood building with a large sign reading "UNDERTAKER." The same building Crimson and I had stayed in the first two nights with Undertaker.

Sebastian opened the door. Fulfilling his duty as butler, he helped Ciel out first. Of course Crimson refused his hand and so then he helped me out. I noticed he put more force into helping me than the young Earl, more or less lifting me from the carriage. I didn't like his being too gentle with me. I refused his hand on the two steps into the building.

"Undertaker, we're back," Crimson announced into the darkness.

"Ooh, and I see you've brought my two favorite customers!"

"Do you require information or do I have the pleasure of fitting Miss Ivy with a lovely coffin?" he inquired. "Or is time still on her side?" he added in a dark tone.

I looked at the coffins lining the walls. Some of them didn't look so bad. I wondered what it would be like to sleep in a coffin. Perhaps not so bad, no one could bother me at least.

"She will _not _die," Sebastian growled, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

Undertaker's face spread into a very uneasy grin.

"Now is that because you found a cure or because you simply can't bear her death, Michaelis? Your weakness for the girl is evident, is it not?"

Sebastian let out a low hiss and Ciel gave a look of utter betrayal. "Sebastian, you -"

"Shut it!" Crimson barked. "We've come strictly on business, Undertaker," she glared.

He actually looked surprised for a moment, but that creepy grin crept back to his lips soon. He stepped forward, much closer to Crimson than most would dare and put one long black nail under her chin.

"And what business would that be, dear Missy Maddox?"

She looked him square with her jaw set tight.

"You must know by now the fight and numbers we have against us. We ask you to fight on our side. You are as much a legend as us, we need you."

"Pffft, hm, hm," Undertaker chuckled. He let his long nail trace Crimson's jaw line.

"Ironic you say that…legend. A princess fallen from grace asking for the aid of a rogue, this is interesting. Yet you were still quite the hunter in your day, Miss Maddox."

"We're still heir to the head of the Maddox clan! And still hold the highest rank of Shinigami!"

He started cackling again. "Correction. Your sister holds all those titles. Even then it's not saying much. The Maddox's have all but lost their power…because of your existence, a half demon."

Crimson threw off his hand and suddenly pinned it behind him.

"Keep in mind your own sins and betrayals before you point fingers, Undertaker," she hissed in his ear. Crimson released him with a forceful shove.

He caught his fall remarkably fast.

"I no longer owe you the allegiance I once had to, Miss Maddox."

Even faster than Crimson could follow or Sebastian could act, suddenly he held me pinned against him. His long sharp nails digging into my throat.

"Ivy!" Crimson and Sebastian shouted.

"A half demon, a crime against nature…impure…violation of beauty. Why don't I purge this creature of sin? You'll gain honor back to your clan, Crimson, and to yourself," he taunted.

"You wouldn't dare," growled Sebastian.

"If it means hurting my sister, I couldn't give a fuck about my clan!" Livid, she drew her blade and stepped forward.

"Crimson, no! He's right," I put in.

Her fiery green orbs turned on me, still trapped in the Undertaker's arms.

"What?"

"You and Sebastian…you have a better chance without me. I'm only dragging you down…and trying to look after me is exhausting you. I may be sick but I'm not blind. I'm only going to -"

"NO!" Crimson and Sebastian shouted in unison. Crimson continued. "Don't, don't you dare say it! You can't give up now, not after this long of looking. Think of Sebastian, and of me. How do you think it is to watch you get sicker, weaker?" Tears came to her eyes now, hot and angry. "I won't let you, I won't let you give up!"

I felt stupid and embarrassed now. How selfish had I been to think that my death would not effect anyone. Though many hated me, at least two people still loved me.

"Let me go."

Undertaker didn't move.

"Let me go, dammit!" I went for his foot first, slamming my heel into his toes, and then elbowed him hard in the head. I drew my katana the second his nails were safely away from my throat. Of course that also had to be the moment a dizzy spell hit me. I wavered.

"Ivy!" Crimson started.

I caught my fall on the sword. "I'm fine. Grab him!"

She gladly obliged, moving fast enough to wrench his hands behind him. She held her sword firmly against his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian

I rushed to Ivy the second Crimson was clear, dragging Ciel with me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, steadying her.

She nodded, straitening.

I released her. "Be careful."

She turned to the secured Undertaker. Crimson had him on his knees so he couldn't try the same trick Ivy did. Crimson also had his head yanked back by his long hair. Of course I knew she couldn't keep her hands off it.

"As for you," Ivy began. "You never gave us a straight answer yet. Will you join us, or should we just kill you?"

Despite his ill favorable position, a somewhat disturbing smile crossed his face.

"Persuade me."

"She's got a damn sword at your throat! How much more persuasion do you need, moron?" Ciel piped.

That creepy smile came back. "As I said, persuade me."

"Have you ever thought you might need to see a doctor?" Ciel put in.

Undertaker looked like he thought for a moment. "No that thought never occurred to me, but this has. Here's to persuasion."

He abruptly wrenched his arms out of Crimson's grip enough to turn sideways…just enough to reach her. His lips caught hers before she really even knew what he was doing.

Three very surprised jaws dropped open when she actually responded to his very apparent eagerness. Shock had me staring so intently I didn't even notice Ivy go down on her knees. Only when I heard the _thump _did I look.

She'd doubled over quite silently.

"Ivy!" I rushed to her, dreading the worst. Crimson caught on and ran to her sister as well.

When she lifted her head, her eyes looked glazed and fearful.

"They are coming. We need to leave…now." The chill in her voice gave it away. We'd been found.

"Quickly, inside the coffins! The stench will hide your scent." Undertaker rushed.

I scooped up Ivy and hurried to a random coffin on the back wall and pushed her in, closing the lid. I crammed myself into a black one. I found myself crammed next to a _very_ dead old man. The smell of my clothes alone was the proof.

_Well, won't this be nice…not. Sorry old chap._

The door swung open and two sets of heavy feet trod in.

"What can I do for you, dark sirs?" Undertaker asked. I could tell the strain in his voice. They must be demons. If one thing existed at all that Undertaker hated more than Shinigami, it would be demons, excluding me, of course.

"Say, we know that shor' li'le Earl and 'is black bu'ler are frequen's o you's, so tell meh, where are 'ey, ya cockeyed freak?"

_Yes, definitely demons, including very bad English and roadkill stench. _

"Nope, can't understand you, better luck next time boys. Now would you mind getting out? I

actually have a life, unlike you will…ever."

"I don't think we're done here, do you? See we're lookin for two women that migh' be with 'im. Ya seen 'em? 'ey probl'ly look pretty rough, wild."

"I have seen no such persons. Now I'll have you leave before I make you." Any folly had left his voice, this carried an open threat. "They say low levels like yourselves don't make it long anyway. It's not called Hell for nothing."

The demon let a wicked sharp toothed grin mar his human disguise.

"You know what we are, old man. So knowing that, who are you?"

Undertaker matched his creepy grin. "If you were smart enough to read, I'd tell to go look at the sign, demon."

"Manrted, let's go. We've wasted enough time," the second demon ordered.

The first leaned in close. "You'll tell us if you see the sisters won' yeh, or that idiot Baltazar?"

My stomach turned at hearing my true name, a name I hadn't heard in over a century. I hoped to keep it that way.

"You tell me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ivy

"It's fine to come out now. They're gone," Undertaker said.

I kicked off the lid and clambered out of the coffin. I didn't know how much longer I would have been able to stand the smell. Sebastian and Crimson seemed to have a race to get to me first.

"Are you alright, Ivy?" Crimson made it first.

I nodded, looking out the window. "They'll come back. We have to leave and head for safety."

"Wouldn't we be safer here, under Undertaker's protection?" Ciel questioned.

"No," Crimson answered. "It's too small an area. We could be ambushed before knowing it."

"Besides," Sebastian put in, "the town house has a demon barrier surrounding it, excluding me of course."

Ciel looked surprised. "How is that?"

"Simply because Agni stays there. That blessed hand of his creates a barrier against evil."

"Then how can you get in, your still a demon, Sebastian?" Ciel doubted.

Before answering the boy's question he met my gaze briefly. "Because I've chosen my own side. I've already lost all ties with other demons."

"Either way, we're wasting time. We must leave quickly," I finished.

Buildings and street vendors flashed by as the horse team hurried the carriage away from the Undertaker's. The streets remained clear due to the rain steadily falling. Even so, a dark chill kept creeping up on me. Soon a violent shudder trembled through me.

"Ivy?" Crimson fretted.

"They know. More are coming. Damn things were waiting for us to leave. We have no choice but to fight now."

"No. Not in your condition, Ivy," Crimson made firm.

I thought for a moment. "Then Ciel and I will run and try to get to the house on foot. You and Sebastian fight them off." I flung open the carriage door.

"Are you insane? We're still moving!" Ciel and Crimson shouted.

"There's no choice now. You'll be safer with me, Ciel." I grabbed the boy's hand and jumped from the moving carriage. I did what I could to cushion his fall with my own body.

I ran pulling the young Earl with me to the nearest building. I yanked him to the side of it, out of sight. I hugged the building and crept toward the back. Peeking 'round the corner to see any danger I bolted dragging Ciel with me. We'd gotten about a block away before a hideous hissing came above us. We'd been found.

"Go! Run! I'll catch up!" I yelled at Ciel.

He must have seen my urgency or saw the demon, either way, he ran like hell. I drew my sword and sleeve dagger to face the grotesque beast. It's red snakelike eyes seemed to burn into my soul, well whatever remained of my soul. Hovering above me, clinging with long misshapen birdlike talons to the edge of the building I stood by. It's black skin shimmered quite hideously in the rain. This was a demon's true form, of the lower classes at least, a nearly skeletal, distorted, hulking creature, not attractive in the least.

It moved in jerky, clumsy moves, like it had little control over its muscles.

It hung low enough so I could swing at it with the sword. I wasted no time in doing it. It fell dead to the ground, its ugly head rolling to the side.

Running again, I reached Ciel and hurried him into a half sheltered alley.

"More will come. We played right into their hands by separating. Now the only way out of this is fighting," I told the boy, analyzing the darkened sky.

"Can you use a gun?"

"How many –"

"Shh, answer!"

"Of course I –"

I shoved the weapon into his hand. "Shoot first, ask questions later."

They came on us all at once in a swarm of ten and more. Soon I had no idea what strikes hit or killed. All I could do was swing and fight as hard and swift as I could move. Gunshots rang out randomly from beside me as Ciel tried to fend off the vile creatures. I slashed the face of one who tried to sneak behind Ciel while decapitating another with my other hand. More seemed to keep coming.

Five minutes into the fight I felt it, that red haze coming over my vision, the sudden fierceness of attacks. I felt sense slipping and soon I lashed out wildly with claws and weapons, no different than the monsters I fought.

Sebastian

Crimson let her sword return to its normal sword form, not the sisters' death scythe, known as the Dragon Scythe. It looked like a traditional scythe with two black blades as the wings of a dragon curled around a long staff.

As I returned my silverware to their pocket in my coat, I noticed a short figure running toward us, Ciel. He stopped in front of the wide circle of dead demons that we stood center of.

"Are you okay?" I meant the question to both my master and Ivy, despite her absence.

"Where's Ivy?" Crimson questioned.

Her icy eyes widened when the boy didn't answer. "No." She bolted off in the direction Ciel came from with me hot on her heels. I'd grabbed Ciel first of course.

Ivy squatted against the side of a building. Head bent. A bloody hand clutched her shoulder, but long sharp black fingernails replaced her normal short blunt ones. Her cloak and Hanfu were ripped in places, but nothing not fixable.

"She got like this during the fight. I don't know what happened," Ciel said almost shakily.

"Ivy," I said gently. "It's me, Sebastian, you're okay now. The demons are gone."

She lifted her head. Those amber eyes I loved so much, had changed to a violent red with snake-like slits as pupils. The white of her eyes had turned black, much like my own did when I changed to full demon form. Out of her mouth between two sets of deadly cat like fangs, a terrible hiss came. Ivy's demon form, but uncontrolled, wild, like a wounded cat. So I treated her as so.

I extended my hand very slowly to her and tried to reach her using my mind.

Another wary hiss.

"Shh Ivy, It's Sebastian, it's okay now. It's over." I inched forward enough to touch her. She swiped at me with her free hand. I moved faster this time, before she had time to react. I hugged her, trapping her arms at her sides. It seemed to work.

"S-Seb-astia –"

I felt her go limp in my arms before she finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two voices, one I vaguely knew through the thick fog in my head; the other, new and strange. It carried a heavy Indian accent.

"She's not woken yet? It's been more than ten hours. Are you sure she's okay?" came the familiar voice.

"Her pulse is strong and steady, as are her breaths. Don't worry, I will take care of her as if she were my own sister," came the Indian voice.

_Sister…Crimson?_

"I shall get you when she wakes. You'd best, go down to the others before the master, gets impatient."

I felt cool fingers stroke my hair. "Rest well, my baby sister."

Footsteps left the room as did the hand on my hair.

_Crimson…don't leave…_

I tried to move, even a bit. My body felt so heavy.

"Uh…"

I felt a cool hand on my forehead, then light pressure at the side of my neck.

"Are you awake now, Miss Maddox?" came the Indian voice.

I flickered my heavy eyelids just enough to see. I couldn't all the way. Images were blurred and made my head hurt.

An Indian man, wearing a turban over white hair with golden eyes…

"W-water," I forced through dry lips.

"Of course, Madam." He gently lifted my head and tipped a cup against my parched lips.

I took a long sip. When he laid my head back down, my vision began to clear.

The room was dark, lit only by a candle on the bedside table. The walls looked tan or brown and the ceiling white. Darkness made it difficult to see everything.

"Who are…"

"Rest please, Miss. You are safe at Earl Ciel's townhouse and I am Agni, servant to Prince Soma of India."

"Sebastian…my sister…where?" I forced again.

"They're both fine. They're downstairs with the Earl and my master. Please don't fret, Madam," he tried to soothe.

It didn't work for me. I had to see for myself they were unharmed.

"I have to -" I tried to sit up.

"No please! Miss, your shoulder -"

A hiss of pain interrupted me. Shocked, I found it my own. My left shoulder protested quite vehemently my every gasping breath. I fell back against the pillows, trying to breathe through it.

_How the hell had I been hurt?_

Using a sharp burst of what strength I had, I launched myself from the bed and from the room before Agni got a chance to react. I found it surprising I had to lean so heavily on the walls, scrambling down the corridor.

I reached the staircase before a white gloved hand caught me round the waist.

On the defensive, I reacted reflexively and elbowed my attacker hard in the groin, before darting back. My injured shoulder detested me for this. Shooting pain made me lose balance and I found the floor rushing to meet me.

Instead my head fell against soft material and arms secured my balance, via my waist. The same strong arms whipped me up into them before I could react.

"You really shouldn't be moving much yet, Miss Ivy," crooned a dark, velvet voice.

"Sebastian! What -"

He put a finger to my lips. "Later, now rest."

"Agni, would you get the tray of food I left on the counter in the kitchen please. I'll take Miss Ivy from here, thank you."

The Indian man left while Sebastian carried me back to the bedroom.

"What happened? Was anyone hurt in the fight? Is -"

The suddenness of his lips on mine stopped my panicked questions and quite completely erased my thought train. Too quickly, he pulled away, keeping my face between his palms gently.

"Easy, relax, let your body rest. Running like that was foolish enough. You're lucky not to have reopened the wound. But no, you got the worst of it."

He moved to pull the warm bed covers over my now shivering form.

Something severely bothered him.

"I lost control didn't I? My demon half took over."

He stopped mid-movement. I took his silence for yes.

"Did I hurt anyone? Sebastian?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, beside me.

"No. You protected Ciel well, nearly lost your arm doing it too."

I let out my held breath. "It terrifies me, thinking I might become like those things."

He wrapped an arm around me, being wary not to touch my shoulder. I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

"I have no intention of letting you fall into that mindless, violent darkness. Nor shall I let Death take you. You are mine alone to hold. Those demons will be very sorry they ever touched you."

Agni returned with a plate of soup, ham and bread rolls. Sebastian immediately got off the bed the second he heard the man come upstairs.

"Thank you, Agni." Sebastian said politely.

The man turned his golden orbs on the demon. "You need not pretend for me, Mr. Sebastian. The way you see her is plain to me. Therefore, I shall not disturb you further."

Only seconds after he left, Crimson came charging in.

"Ivy, you're awake! You had everyone worried."

"Haven't you heard of privacy, Crimson?" Sebastian remarked.

Her icy orbs turned on him.

"Oi, move, my sister!" she barked at him.

He did, experiencing enough not to test her temper.

She proceeded to sit beside me, while Sebastian leaned against the wall.

"Just to set the record, Ivy, I kept faith in your strength. I knew you would wake soon," Sebastian piped with a smirk.

"Liar! You paced for five hours like a girl!" Crimson accused.

_Oh boy, here we go again._

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

I grabbed a roll of bread and tore hurried chunks off. I wasn't particularly hungry, I just wanted something to distract me from the two's squabble. Preferably _before_ my headache returned.

_Couldn't they get along for one day? How hard is that, seriously?_

"Idiot Balthazar!" Crimson pushed.

"What did you just call me?"

"This is your fault, you cock-up tosspot!"

"My fault! How in the hell is my fault? You let her leave the -"

"SHUT UP!" I finally yelled. "It's my fault, okay? My idea, my decision, my mistake! So stop acting like children!"

A hiss of pain followed my outburst. Crimson caught me as I doubled over.

"Now look what you did, pis -"

"Crimson, don't even start." I warned through grit teeth.

"Miss Ivy!" Ciel, Agni and a purple haired man tumbled into the room.

"Is everything okay? We heard quite a commotion," Agni asked.

I pushed myself back up on the pillows, despite my injury's screams of protest.

"Other than these twos' inability to get along, no." Sarcasm dripped from my tone.

Ciel stepped forward. "Sebastian, Crimson, I think we should let Miss Ivy rest now. And Crimson, I won't have that language in my house."

Anyone who knew Crimson could predict her reaction a mile away.

"Why the hell should I -"

"Crimson please. When I feel stronger, you can go back to screaming, okay? Just for now, please pretend to be tolerant."

She only nodded after a long look at me, apparently deciding her screaming wouldn't aid my recovery. She slipped from the room with a nasty glare at Sebastian, who followed suit.

"Ciel, will you please stay for a moment," I asked before the boy left with the others.


End file.
